


The Haunted Treasure Chest

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Skeletons, Treasure Hunting, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: A small planet of water contains treasure, and Dry Bowser is tasked to get it from a certain greedy hoarder.





	The Haunted Treasure Chest

"This is going to result in us losing our limbs, isn't it?" Dry Bones asked as he, Dry Bowser, and Captain Toad were at the watery Drip Drop Galaxy, with there not being much activity going on.

"Well, uh... technically no." Captain Toad commented in a stammer as he smirked, rubbing his hands together as all of them were standing around on the small grassy green island overlooking the wet planet, the mushroom treasure tracker having found the skeletal reptiles hanging around together.

Dry Bowser shook his head as he was polishing some of his bones. "And why should we trust you? You're money grubbing."

"Ahh... yeah, but I'm not dead, unlike you two." Captain Toad then pushed the two skeletal reptiles into the water, looking over it as he grumbled. "They better hurry up... I want that treasure, and quick!"

"Man, why can't he be willing to just come and get this himself?" Dry Bones asked while he and Dry Bowser were swimming through the murky depths of the sea, the water currents going right through their hollow bones.

Dry Bowser shook his head as his red hair was constantly moving from the currents. "I don't understand his kind, Dry Bones... I think that backpack of his is literally holding him back."

"You mean his body? Cause I think it's holding his brains too!" Dry Bones joked as both he and Dry Bowser laughed, with bubbles of their laughter floating up to the surface.

"Oh no! They must be drowning down there!" Captain Toad exclaimed upon seeing the bubbles, only to pause as he placed his finger on his chin. "...can skeletons drown?"


End file.
